


Legacy

by Kinoink



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), tangled - Fandom
Genre: Big Four - Freeform, Children, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Multi-Crossover, legacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoink/pseuds/Kinoink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Big Four has finally found it time to pass the torch down to their next of kin, their dangers faced, darkness buried away. However, the old wars will soon become their children's. Different worlds, times, places, all shall be connected under one force as the darkness begins to loom again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jaquelyn Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this does contain OCs, it is mainly OC centric, if you do not enjoy it please do not badger me with your anger. This first chapter is only a brief glimpse into who is Jaquelyn Frost.

The sky was as bright of blue like the fluffy swirl of candyfloss, but the aire was just as frigid as an ice box when thrown into an Arctic. However, this kind of weather was perfect for the inhabitants of the cold north. This part of the North Pole was where Santa Claus, but his name really is just North, was settled in his castle that doubled as a workshop; it’s where he created the toys, even prototypes for the children of the world. It was large, and nestled at the top of a mountain; which meant it was always very snowy even if the sun was shining.

Ever since the defeat of Pitch Black, otherwise known as the Boogeyman, was sent back to the darkness under the bed thanks to the Guardians and a handful of brave children, it seemed that work was done. However, it seemed that there was no rest for the wicked. Manny had sent messages about luring dangers from other parts of the globe, where kingdoms and villages still existed; never tarnished by time’s hourglass. It was as if they were locked somehow, and unable to be seen through the regular human eye. That is when the Guardians soon began to form a Council of Legends, created to work together and stop the evil that would happen in the world, no matter what the cost. From a Scottish clan of DunBroch, they had a wiry haired redhead,prideful, brave, and master archer; Merida. The village of Berk had Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, dragon trainer, and a master at craftsmanship, now; chief of Berk. Then there was the princess Rapunzel, young, beautiful, some say that she could rival Sandy in the dream department, but rumor did say she once had long flowing blonde locks with healing powers, though now brunette she maintained most of her power. They along with The Guardians were a force to be reckoned with. However, for some, had to still deal with a hurdle of life...raising adolescents.

Down in the toy factory, yetis and elves were working hard on the preparations for the holiday painting, constructing and testing toys of all kinds from airplanes to flying saucers with bright flashing lights. However, it was mostly the yetis who were working their hardest while the cone shaped elves jingled their silver bells, or ate tinsel - North was kind enough to let them believe they were indeed helping out in some way. Way up high, suspended above the workshop was a golden sphere decorated with elaborate numbers displayed thick scripted numbers, black with a hint of a curl. It was a countdown displayed for how many days until Christmas which was currently displaying 165, but the five was slowly turning on its axis to bring down another day to make it 164 days remaining until the holiday. But halfway through its rotation, a branching amount of fernlike frost skittered across the top to freeze the number into place.

The yeti in charge of operating the machine kept hitting a button with a clawed hand, but in return it buzzed in error. A faint female giggle came up from behind the creature, "Sorry there Phil, I haven't exactly gotten the hang of the frosty steps yet. Don't worry! It'll thaw in no time!" There came a tinkling sound almost compared to wind chimes that followed along a cold wind that blew in Phil's face when the yeti turned, no one was there and he only let out a growl of frustration to the empty air.

 

A white haired girl looked back and a smile formed on her lightly shimmered lips, "Hehe!" She giggled and blew some purple feathers out of her face before taking off further into the toy shop. Ah, yes, the sound of hammers hammering, gears whirring, the whistles of toy trains, to the sound of gruff yetis and jingle bells, they were music to her ears because to her it was the music of wonder and fun rolled up into one package. She turned her body to the side as she glided along the air as one of the walking fur walls went by carrying a doll house that was to be painted. This was life. And it was perfect. As bare toes curled on the wooden railing way up, a bird's eye view of the shop, frost spread underfoot and the white haired young girl let out a sigh of content.

Leaning away from the post she spread her arms out wide as if to embrace the whole of the factory. Inhaling a breath that made her chest rise slowly,  her foot reached out to the open air, about to take a plunge before a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn't do that stunt yet." A male voice spoke with a chuckle and she whipped around to face him. Lanky, pale, hair white as the freshly fallen snow gave her a bit of a grin, his cool blue eyes seemed to be chuckling. This was the Jack Frost, Guardian and of course...

"Daad," the young girl complained falsely with a playful eye roll, "you always stop me when I'm just about to hit the most exciting precipice." She didn't whine, but sometimes he had a habit of breaking her energetic buzz. Even if his skill had been Guardian of Fun.

"That's because you still have yet to maintain your flying abilities. Don't want you crashing at  the bottom of the workshop." Jack reached over to ruffle her hair softly, but the blue and purple eyes looked past his shoulder as if trying to see if there was someone else there.

"So where's..."

"Three lateral incisors, and bicuspid in Sturgis." A more adult female spoke orders and the twittering of mini fairies reported back, coming and going to do their duties. No rest for Toothiana the Tooth Fairy. This time the girl rolled her eyes in irritation as she stepped off the railing, placing her hands in her pants pockets, blowing a green feather out of her purple eye. Tooth was half human, half hummingbird, and always busy. Then the fairy gave a smile as her wings beat with excitement moving over to Jack and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. "Jack, good to see you got back from your rounds in Russia? Oh! Jaquelyn, were you decent to the factory?"

Jack nodded, but his hand gripped the young girl's shoulder just a bit tighter. "Everything was fine Tooth, Russia has another round of snow. Should last them a good while."

"I froze a few elves, took a flight around the shop. Oh I may have frosted the countdown the clock, but only slightly." Jaquelyn replied, perhaps a little bit bitterly. The last part gave the usually happy couple to stare at her one amused, the other not so much.

"Jaquelyn, you know you shouldn't be doing those types of things. What would North say if he caught you messing around like that?" Tooth scolded though her rather gentle tone made the effect have little impact. Anger was something the tooth fairy rarely expressed.

"C'mon Tooth, you know as well as I do that North would get a kick out of it as much as me.”

"Jack...you're too lenient sometimes." Tooth shook her head before some of the Mini fairies came and she went to barking orders to them about new locations and new teeth to collect. Jaquelyn sighed as she moved out from her dad's grip and started to walk her way along the wooden railing swinging around the supports that got in the way.

 

When she felt far enough, her pale hand reached into the thick collar of her sweater, she removed out a glass ball that swirled with colorful energy and magic. She lightly pressed her lips against the glass, frost lightly coated the surface, but it melted away quickly from the warmth inside it. "Hm...I think it would be nice to visit..."

"You going somewhere Jaquelyn?" Jack asked as he leaned on his staff, staring at her with searching blue irises. Of course he had been following her.

"Oh...I'm just going to visit a friend, I'll be back by dinner, promise." She told him, glancing away, it was no lie really. His eyes were skeptical, she matched his gaze then, then with a wave of his staff Jack had given his consent for his daughter to head out to where she wished to go.  Jack could feel a gust of wind after Jaquelyn spoke her location to the orb and it smashed into the open air and she was out of the shop before he knew it. He faintly heard one word ‘Berk’ and then he looked down as the grip on his staff tightened slightly until his knuckles turned almost paler than usual.

That girl was Jaquelyn Frost, daughter to both the Tooth Fairy and the Guardian himself. Though she had a tendency to look more like her dad over her mother with the exception of a few vibrant feathers woven into her white as snow hair and the sound like a wind chime that followed her like a fairy, technically she had the physical qualities of both, including her mismatched violet and ice blue eyes. Truth be told even to Jack himself; this young one was a mere miracle a permission granted by the powers that be, but at the same time becoming a handful, like him. However, he knew down into his core that someday she would find just what she was truly looking for, to find out just who she truly was, her center. Even now, the story has only just begun to unfold.


	2. Welcome to Berk; Soren Haddock IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaquelyn has taken a trip to Berk to see her friend, son of Hiccup and Astrid, and one of her closers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the second OC of this story, his brief introduction, two more to go!

The snowglobe portal opened up to the deep, even bluer sky that hung over the grassy hills of Berk’s Island, plenty for grazing and yaks from below were bellowing lowly. Jaquelyn let out a whoop as she exited, making sure to catch herself midair. “Woah, easy there Jaquelyn, got this...ugh…” she grimaced, covering her mouth as a wave of nausea was rolling over her. “I don’t get how North does it…” then she shook her head and took off into flight over the rolling hills of the Viking and Dragon island. The air was crisp, but not frozen like the Arctic. The smell of pine was everywhere as she went over the forest.

  _ **WHOOSH!**_

 An updraft of wind pushed Jaquelyn up with a surprised yelp, making her look down to see the large wingspan of a dragon. A Timberjack to be exact as it swooped downward. The groaning of trees was just as loud as a scream, falling with an echoing thud onto the loamy soil of the bottom. “Wow…” the female frost bringer chuckled airily as she watched the dragon work. If she squinted shd see the armor of a viking guiding the creature through marked areas. Must be wood gathering for the village. “Heh.” Smiling she took off towards the village since the snowglobe set her out more on the outskirts than into the middle of the square.

Once again she enjoyed the smell of the air, crisp and clean, though it faintly smelled of livestock...lovely. But something felt wrong. The air began to whistle in her ears, but this was not the joy of flying, this was the gut wrenching feeling that was falling and the ground only seemed to be getting closer and closer, faster and faster. “Yaaaahhhh!” her shriek was swallowed by the air currents. Oh sweet North Wind, she was going to be a splattered snowflake on the grass of Berk!

Did she regret icing elves? Teasing the yetis by playing pranks? Played a guessing game with Sandy the Sandman today? Did she tell her parents she loved them?

Not for all the cookies in the world, nope, sad she missed it, and not recently.

As the ground started to come up faster she could practically smell the blades of grass, and the soil that was wet. Mm...reminded her of Bunny’s Warren…”Oof!” she landed face first onto something hard, yet not the ground. No, this had the scent of leather. “Oww~!” she groaned as she rubbed her nose slightly; hard leather on soft flesh hurt.

“Hey there Little Frost, had a bit of flight trouble?” called a male voice over the rushing gusts. Oh, that voice was unmistakable; deepened with age and yet it was also young in a way. This was the Hiccup Haddock, Chief of the vikings of Berk! Her face heated up when she met the mesmerizing green eyes, but at the same time was when she had to give herself a mental slap across the face. He was older than she was! Not only that he was married to Astrid! Astrid, who could tear her to pieces without even blinking and feed her parts to Stormfly and…! “Jaquelyn? You okay there?”

“Oh...er...yeah! Completely, I guess my power hasn’t quite fully developed yet. Thanks for the catch there.” she offered a smile and pat the black scaly side of the dragon under her. “Thank you as well Toothless. I owe you a fish don’t I?”

A low, happy growl, almost like a laugh came from the reptilian creature’s gizzard. “Good job bud.” Hiccup gave his friend a pat on the neck. “I’m guessing you’re here to see him?”

“Well, I’m certain as all things cold and icy not here for Snotlout am I?”

“Haha. Right, well, good news; he’s around. Just doing research on the Changewings. Think he’s also experimenting with the colored sticks we got from a trader.” Hiccup shifted his foot. There came a click and Jaquelyn looked back as the engineered part of the dragon’s tail went at an angle. Oh boy, this would be good. “Hang on!” the chief called and the younger didn’t need a second warning as her arms grabbed around his waist tightly. A stomach lurching sensation came as Toothless the Nightfury took a sharp left turn without needing the command. It was the feeling of butterflies having butterflies, a feeling that started down and working its way up, forming this bubbly sensation as if drinking a bottle of soda. It was pure energy!

“Yahoo!!!” Jaquelyn called out to the rushing airways as Toothless picked up speed. Hiccup laughed as slowly the white haired girl released his waist locking her knees to hold tighter, and slowly her arms stretched out, wind tunnels brushing between her fingers. This was the joy of flight and by all means she loved it.

Trees and scenery rushed by in a blur, but a rush of turbulence made the young Frost’s arms hold Hiccup’s waist again, giggling softly. She rest her cheek on his leather covered back while her heterochromia eyes took in the rushing scene. It didn’t take long after when the black dragon landed on the ground. With a pat his partner got off, helping the passenger to the ground, a bit of frost came underfoot.

 

In the distance, a good few yards away were some large red scaled dragons that were curled on the ground, some half camouflaged on the stone and grass. A few young hatchlings were scampering around, wrestling, or spitting highly corrosive acid which smoldered the ground, and some were attempting to try to blend into their surroundings. And on a tall rock nearby was a sandy blond haired boy, cross-legged, and hunched over a book while his hand seemed to be writing in the book’s pages.

This slightly lanky gentleman with the rather cute rough cut, sandy hair with a long braid to the left side was Soren Haddock IV. Just like his dad he had a lean body build, not oversized like some who had more muscles than rocks. Another thing he took away was the drawings he did, but now becoming more realistic with the amount of new tools they obtained through trading. He had brilliant blue eyes from his mother Astrid, but there of course was the slightly...er...unfortunate set back; he unlike his family or rather most of his village, did not have a dragon partner yet. Soren wasn’t sure as to why, but he would always tell himself and others that he just had yet to meet “the one”. The young Haddock was bright and resourceful but like any other human being - he too had his own faults.

Soren was deep in his work, he didn’t feel the claws sinking into the thick hide vest and Jaquelyn walking up behind him with silent measured steps; before she shoved her hands under his shirt with a call of “Frostbite!” and in return Soren screamed in surprise, toppling off the rock to end up face first in the grass. The Changewings seemed to chortle deep in their throats before returning to go about their business.

The sandy haired boy reached to his back as if feeling for any sign of frostbite given to him by the cold hands, finding none. At the sound of the white haired girl laughing, he turned, ah the slight sound of wind chimes in the breeze. “Jaquelyn Frost, I should have known…” he sighed as he stood, wiping off his shirt from everything except the newly acquired grass stains on his front. Then he paused and looked around frantically. “Oh no…! Where’s the book?!” he cried out as he looked for the object of his anxiety.

“Soren, relax, it’s right here.” Soren turned and looked up at Jaquelyn who was holding _The Book of Dragons_ in her pale hand as a baby Changewing was making a circuit around her neck, snuffling about.

“Thank Thor…” he sighed with relief while he climbed onto the large rock as the white haired youth settled down to flip through the book with the hatchling resting its head on the aqua colored sweater she wore.

Mismatched eyes were scanning each and every detail of the finished dragons, tracing a finger lightly on the scales. “You shouldn’t worry so much Soren, things always have a positive outcome at the very end.”

“Ugh, you sound like my dad.” the youthful Haddock responded, reaching a hand out to the hatchling which jerked its head and snapped its jaws at him, making him retract his hand back with a jerk, sighing softly. “How did you get here? Your power can’t exactly...you know...fly on your own for a long time…”

“Gee, thanks. Great to know you love me too. And as for how I got here; one guess.” she jerked  thumb over her shoulder where Hiccup and Toothless were waiting, keeping busy to look through a map.

“Oh.” Soren reached over and picked the book out of Jaquelyn’s hands, shutting it with a lock of the clasp. “Hey dad.” he greeted as he got off the rock carefully to walk over, giving Toothless a light pat on the head.

Jaquelyn rolled her eyes and rest her chin on her hand, huffing. Though she looked amused as the hatchling emulated her huff, but then she reached over to set it down to be with its family. Don’t misunderstand- Soren and her are the best of friends, like, ever since she first tripped him on some ice she “unknowingly” conjured up. However, the boy was growing up; perhaps he was simply exhausted of her constant antics? Shaking her head from those dangerous thoughts she got off the perch and started over to the other three, setting her hands in her pockets.

Hiccup nodded and ruffled his son’s hair lightly before climbing onto the back of Toothless while Soren got on behind. “Jaquelyn. Berk isn’t far from here. Think you have enough strength to get there?” the oldest asked. The young girl nodded, taking a breath as she gathered up some of the gusts of air, wobbling slightly. It was weak, but it was stable enough to hold her. Though she felt a piercing stare from blue eyes.

As Hiccup had said, it didn’t take long before they reached the village that was bustling with life from both dragon and human. Look’s like the chief’s work had been coming fruition very well. “Alright.” Hiccup spoke as he let his son off in the square. “I have to help Fishlegs with some of the Gronkles. You two have some fun.” he told them before taking off to let the awkward silence settle between the two teens.

 

“So…” Jaquelyn spoke up first resting her hands in her pockets.

“So…” the boy responded, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. “How’s life for you?”

“Fine. Mom’s always busy. Dad is...him.” a tart tone formed up from her and the boy couldn’t help but groan.

“I keep forgetting that family is a touchy subject for you.”

“No, you’re wishfully thinking it will get better between us.”

“Jaquelyn…”

“What?”

She blinked when she found a book shoved into her hands. As she looked down at it, she noticed the cover was a bright blue leather, dyed of course, the use of dragon skin would have been very bad. A silver leather circle sat in the middle of it, thick enough to carve an insignia into it. She placed a finger on the latch, to the chain, and found a key with four gems decorating the top of it. Upon closer inspection the gems were in a cycle of some sort. First there was a pink crystal that shown and reflected a rainbow of colors, just like a new year when rain was fresh and all was renewed, almost like Spring. Beside it to the right was an emerald, bright green with darker greens swirling inside, it was rich as the Summer. Below the cross was a fire ruby, which had been a proper name as the red gem coalesced with bright yellows and oranges, rumor had it those born under the Autumn leaves were given this stone to represent their birth. Lastly was the final stone, clear as a diamond and pure, mixed with an opalescent shine, it reminded her of Winter. Together they were joined by a gorgeous Celtic knot design on it.

Soren seemed to smile as she put the key into the lock, turning it, then it clicked open. As it was opened, out came a small set of bundled tools, engraving ones for leathers fell into the grass. He watched, not bothering to pick it up at the moment, watching the different colored eyes scan the writing on the inside cover.

 

_“Beautiful child of Frost_

_Let our story soon be told_

_As the journey unfolds”_

Jaquelyn stared for a long moment at the writing, then shut the cover to tap Soren on the head, smiling a little. “You are just so cheesy.” she laughed because she recognized his handwriting.

“You’re welcome.” he rolled his eyes a little.

“Where did you get this? It looks a lot prettier than some of your other books.” she recalled the other tomes and volumes on the shelves; brown cracked leather binding with yellowed pages of parchment due to age.

“Well, I found a book that was pretty much blank...so I decided to refurbish it. You know changed the leather, dyed it and added the lock.” He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. “A gift from me to you.”

Though he didn’t mention the key, she held the book close to her chest. “Thank you Soren, I love it.” she murmured softly, like it was a special treasure to her. Soren then looked very pleased, leaning down to pick up the engraving tools and held them out to her.

“When you’re ready these will help you create whatever emblem you want for the cover.” he explained as she took the pack into her hand. “By the way, any word from the other two?”

“No, not yet.” Jaquelyn shook her head a little, but sighed as she blew a feather out of her eyes when it flopped into her vision. “I plan on taking a trip to visit them tomorrow. Want to come?”

“So I can get shot at by an arrow on sight? No thanks.” The response seemed to earn him a defiant pout from her. “I’m kidding, I’ll go.”

“Yay!” she chirped excitedly looking pleased as she could be, but blinked when Soren took hold of her arm.

“Come on, I want to show you some of the new spots before the Dragon Races start.” he spoke and she didn’t protest to being dragged around.

~o~o~

 The roars of the crowd were deafening. Cheers from viking men, women, children of all were calling out for their favorite as the dragons with their riders flew overhead. A sheep was deposited into a basket marked with a twin headed drawing of a Zippleback. The scores were all tied up this time and that only left one target for the final lap; the black sheep (worth 10 whole points). Jaquelyn was sitting by Soren, they were mostly for Hiccup and Toothless, but Astrid was always supported as well, but it seemed the chief and his nightfury were not in sight among the other riders.

‘Where is he…” she muttered softly.

“Relax, you’ll see.” Soren spoke softly as the catapult readied to launch the sheep that would decide the winner. Tensions began to rise that some of the crowd went silent from the anticipation.

A click came, tensions rising, and with a loud bleat the black bundle of wool was shot up high into the air, which brought the cheers again. A shadow went overhead as the Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, ridden by Snotlout came by to take the sheep and win the game for himself. However, at the same moment Ruff and Tuffnut on their Zippleback had made a go for it as well. They were about to head for a collision course with each other! A collective groan escaped some of the goers as the two dragons clashed into each other, but Astrid came in and grabbed the black sheep for herself before taking off. They were on the last lap!

“C’mon, c’mon…” Soren muttered with tightly clenched up fists as he shook slightly with his own anticipation. He jerked when he heard the cry of a Nightfury, sighting a fast blur make a nosedive towards Stormfly and the chief of Berk could be seen snatching the black mass of wool, taking off like a gunshot! “Yes!” The sandy blond pumped his fist into the air.

The sheep hit the black painted Nightfury on a board, and a horn blew in the distance signalling the end of the race. “Hiccup takes the game!” a female voice spoke out as the crowd roared with cheers. Jaquelyn looked at Soren, he looked so proud while he beamed with enraptured joy, for not just one, but both of his parents as they shared a kiss on dragonback. Though Astrid gave Hiccup a punch on the shoulder, giving a slight smile. Jaquelyn couldn’t blame Soren for being so happy. After all he had parents that he could truly be proud of.

 

As the sun began to set Jaquelyn had a smile on her face, holding the book under her arm and clear crystal globe clenched in her other hand. “You sure you have to go so soon?” Hiccup asked as he had an arm around Astrid’s waist, giving it a small squeeze.

“Yeah, it feels like you just got here.” Astrid added lightly brushing the blonde bangs out of her face. Soren stood by twiddling his fingers slightly, suddenly feeling a bit flustered.

“Mm...it’s best. Promised my dad I would be home by dinner.” the young frost spirit closed her eyes as she took a step back, a bit of frost coming across the grass. “Thanks a lot for your hospitality though.” she offered the Haddock family a smile, but her eyes gazed at Soren when the boy moved closer. “Soren?”

Without warning the sandy blond youth’s arms wrapped around her shoulders, tugging her close to him. Her face was red, Hiccup and Astrid shared a glance. Well that was a first, he had never been this bold before. Taking a breath her arm reached around the back of his neck, to return the embrace. He rest his chin on her exposed shoulder. The smell of frost coated firs invaded his senses, almost hypnotic. But before he could get lost in it Soren jerked back and looked down at her. “So...see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, tomorrow.” she replied as she stepped back and held the globe to her lips, muttering North Pole under her breath.”

“See you.” Soren spoke quietly. The other two waved in a farewell as there came a smash of glass and a gust of wind, a bright light that Soren had to cover his eyes with an arm.

As the light faded, the young Haddock sighed; she was gone.

However, he paused and looked up to the direction of south as he could hear the roar of a dragon in the distance while a breeze wafted up against his hair.

**_Tomorrow was a new day._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment, a kudos, and a bookmark! I love getting feedback!


End file.
